14 Chunks of Our Tutoring Sessions
by Brovaries
Summary: Valentine's Day fic. BBxRae. Now married adults in their late 20s they reflect on when they met in their freshman year of high school. Freshman year through sophomore. Please review.
1. 1 through 5

**'ello lovely Teen Titans readers! This is a V-Day fic I'm currently writing because I didn't feel like updating When Time Freezes yet. I feel like I need to perfect the plot holes before I post, y'know? I was planning on posting 7 tonight then 7 tomorrow (14, get it? 14th of February!) but could only do 5. That just means 9 more for you lucky people! I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT,**

**Note: Both are in highschool, freshman year. Meant to be written choppily and read that way. They are not consecutive tutoring sessions. May be be up to 2-4 weeks apart.**

**Question: So who saw Valentine's Day? I am SO getting that on Dvd. **

* * *

Garfield had spent most of Geometry last year gazing at the quiet, mysterious girl in the row across from him. She had wavy ebony hair that perfectly curled around her face. She always wore that mauve scarf that happened to complement everything she wore. She never talked; only to correctly answer the professor or to say 'you're welcome' to the lazy student that never failed to ask to borrow a pencil. It was the 14th of the December when he found out her name was Rachel. It confounded him deeply because a girl like her would no doubt have a name like Ophelia or Violet or… Genevieve. So the next day before the tardy bell rang he straightened his collar out and took the empty desk next to her. If he was lucky whoever sat there would be absent so he could freely stare at her the whole period without straining his neck to see her. Garfield carefully sat down and tapped her shoulder. She tentatively looked up.

"Hi, I'm Garfield." He grinned and tried his best to ignore his rapidly beating heart.

"Hello."

Her voice was so soft and magical and…pretty. Garfield only used the word 'pretty' to lie to his mom whenever she asked if her tight dresses were attractive. But when he looked at Rachel 'pretty' had a whole new meaning.

"So uh, you like geometry?"

"I find the proofs to be a bit difficult, but other than that it's fine."

Garfield nodded. "Yeah, yeah the proofs suck. So you're Rachel right?"

She nodded back.

He swallowed. His plan was to strike up a simple conversation until the bell rang but he was quickly running out of things to talk about!

"Well…like since you're the smartest one here I was wondering if you could tutor me in some of this stuff?"

She said yes. And Garfield nearly exploded.

* * *

**1) Hands. **

"So because the transversal intersects these two parallel lines various angle relationships are formed and so-" Rachel trailed off to find Garfield's hand on top of hers. She looked down at the two hands and quickly felt her face heat up. She bit her lip and contemplated on if she should casually move her hand or keep it there. After all, it was comfortable no matter how rough his palm was. His tan hand perfectly shaped the top of her pale hand.

"Gar-"

"Who is that guy staring at us?"

Rachel lifted her gaze to stare at an angry boy in his mid teens staring at the two. He was dressed in all black and had both of his eyebrows decorated with piercings. She immediately wanted to run out of the library. Garfield gripped her hand tighter as if to keep her safe from that kid.

"Rachel?"

"Um, a guy from my old school."

The angry boy across from them instantly stood up and rushed out of the building.

"An ex boyfriend?"

"I've never dated," she admitted.

"He was jealous," Garfield stated in a heavy tone.

"Of what?"

"Seeing me with you. He liked you?"

"Um, I recall that he may have had feelings toward me that were not platonic."

It was the first time Rachel had vividly remembered feeling so funny inside with Garfield. She kind of liked it. Was Garfield holding her hand because he wanted the other boy to go away? Did he want him to feel jealous? Did Garfield just need a spot to rest his hand?

"He seemed like an ass."

"He was."

Rachel looked up at Garfield's face and back down at their hands. He suddenly blushed and let go of her.

"So you were saying about these lines?"

Rachel cleared her throat and pointed back at the textbook. "Right…"

* * *

**2) Text.**

They had known each other for three weeks now.

"Hi." He bent over her desk and in front of her face so she could switch her focus from her book to him.

"Hello."

"So what's up?"

"The ceiling."

Garfield gave her a blank stare.

"It was a joke."

He laughed. "Oh, okay. Hey I got a phone yesterday. I finally convinced my dad."

"That's nice."

A soft pause followed.

"So uh, I was wondering in case I was ever at home doing homework and had a question I should be able to call you, like-"

"You'd like my number?"

His eyes suddenly became interested in the floor tiles. "Um, yeah but-"

"755-2904"

Garfield quickly whipped out his cellular and saved the digits.

_**Later that night**_

Rachel felt her pocket vibrate and raised an eyebrow. She flipped her phone open and smiled.

**Hi whats up Rachel –the G Man**

The lack of appropriate punctuation made her heart flutter even faster.

* * *

**3) Hug.**

"Thanks for the lesson today. I think I'm gonna ace that test tomorrow," he said excitedly.

"You're welcome. I hope you pass with flying colors."

As they walked to the front of the library to await their parents Garfield slung both of their backpacks over his shoulder and hurried to open the door for her. She smiled at his chivalry and they both took a seat on a bench. Suddenly an old, beat-up minivan rolled up to the front of the building. Garfield stood up.

"That's my mom."

She nodded and watched all of the windows of the car roll down. Four blond haired children reminiscent of Garfield began to call him over. Garfield motioned for them to be quiet.

"It's late. I don't want to leave you here alone 'cause-"

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

Garfield grabbed her hand and she stood up facing him ready to say goodbye. Suddenly he pulled her into a hug that lasted a full three seconds. She counted. All of the kids in the car then proceeded to call her his girlfriend and make obnoxious kissing noises.

"See you tomorrow."

"Have a good night."

* * *

**4) Dance.**

"Who's your date?" he blatantly asked.

"To what?"

"The dance next Friday."

"I'm not going."

It took a few seconds for this to register. "What? Why?"

"I don't dance."

He smirked. "I bet you do."

"Excuse me?"

"I bet you do."

"And that means?"

He cleared his throat and placed his hands behind his head.

"That means that a pretty girl like you doesn't want to go because she _can't_ dance."

"That's what I said, Garfield."

"No….you said that you _don't_. I believe you don't know _how to dance_."

At this point, Garfield could see Rachel's frustration. He found that cute. That little wrinkle above her nose when she's confused or mad drove him crazy. The way he purposely gets an answer wrong just so she'll explain to him again so the session will last longer was just one of the many things he did to stare at her.

"I do know how."

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove it."

"In a library?"

"Uh-huh." He licked his lips. "We go to the anthropology section. It's always empty back there. Whaddya say?"

"I say you're ridiculous."

Garfield laughed. "Go to the dance with me."

"Absolutely not."

"Aw, c'mon. It'll be fun. I want you to meet some lacrosse friends of mine."

"No. Can we get back to the lesson?"

"Fine. But-"

"It would be amazing if you could just keep quiet while I teach you the lesson you missed today while you were texting in class."

"It would be amazing if you would go to the dance with me."

"I said no."

"I'll be quiet for the rest of the lesson."

"No."

"If I make an A tomorrow on the test will you go with me?"

She laughed. "You do realize you'll most likely make a 75, right?"

"If I make an A will you go with me?" he repeated. Rachel bit her lip.

"Fine."

The next day he made an A. And Garfield found her stunning in that dress on the night of the dance.

* * *

**5) Music.**

"What do you listen to?"

"Music-wise?"

"Yeah."

She shrugged. "A bit of everything."

"C'mon. Everyone says that. What bands do you like?"

"None."

Garfield put his head down onto the table. "Why are you so confusing?"

"Why are you so intrigued in your tutor's life?"

"I just am."

"Can we get back to the lesson now? So we know that supplementary angles equal to-"

"The Killers?"

"What?"

"How about the The Kooks?"

"Why—"

"Please don't tell me you like the Jonas Brothers."

"Absolutely not."

"So do you like The Maine? Every Avenue? Mayday Parade?"

"Maybe."

"Rock?"

"Sure."

"Old school? Cherry Pie by Warrant? Aerosmith? Def Leppard?"

"Kind of."

He nodded. "Me too. I like rap too. You like Eminem?"

"A little bit. He's a little over the top though."

"Yeah. I don't like that mainstream, catchy bubblegum shit. Have you heard "Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy?""

She laughed at his mistake of the song's actual title.

"I mean, how do you feel like P. Diddy?"

That night Rachel found her iPod replaced by his. And she knew that he had switched them purposely.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I was going to post 7 tonight, then 7 tomorrow but I couldn't get any good random words from the dictionary. (Sounds impossible, right?)**

**I hope you review and have a great Valentine's Day! When Time Freezes is being worked on!**


	2. 6 through 8

**It was supposed to be 7 and 7, but if you know me then you know I'm really fickle.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TT.**

**I hope you enjoy. Remember. Written choppily because it's meant to be read that way. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**6) Hill**

Garfield came from a family where everyday struggles didn't keep them back from living life like normal. His mother had five kids; the eldest was Rebecca, next was Ginger, then came Garfield, Michael, and the six year old Kevin. Kevin was the only one with a different father. He had to say, if he didn't have older twin sisters life dealing with Rachel would have been so confusing. He would have just had brothers and a single mom. His mother was the most precious thing in the world to him. He snuck twenty dollar bills into her wallet that he had received from cutting the neighbor's lawn. He gave her money secretly even though she wanted him to save. So he could have a better life that she. If his father hadn't left them when he was five then he wouldn't have such rancor towards these men that wanted to be involved with his mom. If his father hadn't beat his mom that night when he just disappeared then he wouldn't have the memory of grabbing him by the leg while the older man walked out. If his mother had permitted Garfield to visit him when he turned twelve, he wouldn't still have been wondering what he would've said to his own father.

"You're lucky."

"Hmm?"

"To have such a large family like that. It must be aggravating yet amusing, right?"

Garfield looked over at the girl next to him. They were both on Concord Hill; the most well known spot for highschoolers to go smoke weed and makeout…but Garfield failed to let Rachel know that when she agreed to "hang out" with him on a Friday night. Besides, they were on the safe, grassy area of the hill. No one would bother them with anything illegal.

"It's alright. My dad's not around so it's a little hard. My mom works all the time so I have to babysit a lot. My sisters are obsessing over boyfriends and college so yeah, it's annoying."

Rachel didn't talk much after that. They both grabbed clumps of grass beneath them and lightly flicked them into the air and watched as they hovered back down.

"Tell me about your family."

She looked up at him and back down at her lap. "There isn't much to tell. I'm an only child with parents that travel all over the world every month."

"Cool. What do you do for fun?" Garfield wondered as his circled a hole in his jeans.

"Read."

"Cool."

A few minutes later Rachel spoke up and told him it was time for her to go home. Garfield gave his hand so she could stand up easily off the ground. Then he hugged her. And she hugged back.

"Same time next week?" he asked.

"Absolutely."

* * *

**7) Truth**

For some reason Garfield had run out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. He didn't even ask to walk Rachel to her next class. And in his hurry, he left his geometry binder on his desk. Rachel, being the kind soul she was, reached over and made the effort to give it back to him the next time they were contact. Suddenly, a girl had accidentally pushed her and the binder spilled to the floor.

"Sorry!" the girl squealed and ran back out of the room. Rachel bent down to pick up Garfield's things when something caught her eye. His report card was in the binder pocket. All A's and a B in US History. Behind the grade report were several assignments from months before from geometry. He had gotten 95s on every single geometry test and "Amazing job" on every homework assignment. What did this mean for Rachel? Garfield was a liar.

"You lied." She said at the beginning of their Wednesday tutoring session.

"Huh?" he asked. Rachel threw the papers onto the table.

Garfield immediately gulped and became too nervous to look her in the eyes.

"I guess tutoring really works!" he smiled lamely. She frowned. "These are from before I started tutoring you."

He kept silent. "Is it wrong for a guy to want to hang out with a girl he likes?" he finally admitted.

Rachel kept a straight face as she packed up her belongings.

"No. But it's wrong to keep it a secret especially if the girl likes him back."

She scrambled out of the library doors before Garfield could understand what she meant. And then he walked home with a smile on his face. No matter how many text messages he sent her that night saying "sorry 4 lying", she wouldn't reply back. But it was okay because he, like any prideful male teenager, knew his little crush on her wouldn't be fading any time soon.

* * *

**8) Practice**

The first they had kissed it was on her doorstep, and her housekeeper had seen that little peck on the cheek she gave him.

The second time they kissed was a kiss on her hand on Garfield's part. They were reading Romeo and Juliet in their different English classes and were discussing Romeo at the library. Rachel said she never wanted a guy like Romeo. Then Garfield claimed he was the original Edward Cullen. She smiled and he grabbed her hand. He kissed it and she blushed. But she kept her hand with his for the rest of the session.

The third time they kissed it wasn't as romantic as Garfield wanted it to be. It was her birthday and it wasn't until 10PM he realized it. Wanting to make it up to her, Garfield snuck out of his house and ran up to her neighborhood. The cold, dry wind cooled his sweat but he was sure that the smell of perspiration would be evident as soon as he reached the house. He glanced up at her gothic mansion and pulled out a small bottle out of his pants pocket. Then he proceeded to spray Axe all over his body. Garfield knew (as creepy as it may sound) what room was hers because he noticed lights on in the second floor turn on a few minutes after he dropped her off from "tutoring" (which were just hanging out sessions now)

Garfield latched his hand onto a vine and pulled himself up, getting his foot stuck in tree branches. Garfield let one hand go and placed his other slippery hand onto the bottom of her balcony. Soon enough, he was knocking at the window.

Rachel turned her head to the tapping sound coming from her window. She was curled up in her bed, dressed in a gray short shorts and a tank top and reading a Stephen King novel. Rachel was used to the trees dancing against her window on windy nights. But this was just too weird. She considered getting her housekeeper to check if something unnatural was causing the sound but decided against that, for she would interrupt her from her late night soap operas. Rachel got up and noticed the knocking get more rapid as seconds went on. She reached for her bed desk and grabbed a knife. It wasn't that she carried knives around; she just ate an apple last night and couldn't eat it unless it was sliced. Rachel opened the curtain up a bit and saw a dark figure. She gasped when she realized it was Garfield. She opened the window door and in he came, falling onto her carpet.

"What the hell?"

He spent a few seconds breathing heavily and took a seat next to her bed. Wow, it was really great that her parents were currently eighteen miles away.

"Uh, I came to say happy birthday. I forgot."

She crinkled her eyebrow and cocked her head at the adolescent male. "Okay…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Was Garfield Logan really in her bedroom right now? She stayed in shock.

After a few awkward moments Garfield piped up, "You look hot in those jammies." Rachel rolled her eyes and hit him on the shoulder.

"Get out."

He smiled and headed back towards her window. Rachel was right behind him when he suddenly turned and then she just couldn't help it. It happened so quickly and…lovebird-y. She kissed him. She placed her hands around his neck and felt his hands snake around her waist. Suddenly she pushed him back in fear. Garfield was smiling dazedly.

"Sorry." She whispered. He shook his head.

"Not a problem. That was your present though. My amazing kissing."

"Please. You've never kissed a girl until now."

He mock gasped. "How would you know that?"

"Judging by what just happened here you haven't had much experience." She taunted.

Garfield blushed. "Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Really, really."

"You think you kissed better than me?" Garfield asked. In truth, she probably did kiss better than he did.

"Absolutely." She enjoyed watching Garfield express his feelings toward her. She then felt her feelings reciprocated.

"Then are you willing to stop geometry tutoring to help me practice the art of kissing?"

"I'm willing to lead you out of my house before Greta comes in."

He smiled and his ears turned red. "Fair enough."

* * *

**I only did 3 this time because they were longer than the last. Thanks for reading, WTF is being worked on, and please leave a review! **

**; Thanks so much to everyone that did review. You were right if you though G-Man was just faking the need for math tutoring. :)**


	3. 9 through 10

You miss me? Well I'm back! Yeah, yeah it's a shorter one, but I had to put it out there. Too long without updating makes me itch.

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT.**

**Oh yes, it is written choppily on purpose. Sorry if you don't like that!**

* * *

**1) Dating.**

"Your mother?"

"With my…_future_ STEPDAD."

"Older sister?"

"College sightseeing trip in Colorado."

"Little-"

"They're spending the night at their friends' houses."

Rachel stood by her door with a hesitant face. She silently chewed on her lip while contemplating whether it was a good idea to sneak a teenage boy into her house.

"Where's Grace at?"

"Greta, my housekeeper? She's on a date with the butler down the street."

Garfield smirked. "Even the servants gotta get some."

"Don't even think about 'getting' anything tonight!" she snapped, shutting the door quietly behind her. He quickly raised his hands up to show no harm. "Rae, I was playing around. Chill."

Rachel looked down at her feet and carefully tapped her fingertips against the walls. Garfield took a step closer and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Just relax. I thought we were only studying anyway." He flashed a Biology spiral notebook and her muscles instantly loosened up.

"Right. Right, we're studying for the test," she mumbled a little happier. Garfield smiled at her.

She opened the door.

* * *

"I think the test is covering most of chapter 14 and the first half of 15 since-"

"Are we dating?"

Rachel peered up from the several book scattered around them and innocently waited for a repetition of his just spoken words.

"Like, a bunch of guys in the locker room were hassling me about always hanging out with you. I put my arm around you and stuff like we're dating and one time I kissed your cheek while taking you to sixth period and sometimes I hold your hand even if you don't like it," he blushed. "Oh, and I-"

"Let me know when you're done rambling so I can have the slightest idea of what you're talking about."

Garfield scrunched up his face as if he was a twelve year old being denied a video game.

"Are we dating?"

"Are you and me dating?" she clarified. He nodded, receiving a shrug from her.

"Do you want to date me?"

"Heck yeah."

"Why is that?"

"'Cause you're hot and stuff."

"I'm going to give you five seconds to rephrase your answer."

His ear tinged red. "Ha, um, you're pretty and smart and funny and sarcastic and nice."

"I see."

"I've liked you for the longest time. And when we kissed I felt like…okay this'll sound corny…but like it was meant to be. No matter how opposite we are from each other I think we should give a relationship a try."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you want to date me?"

"Yes."

"FOR REAL?"

"Could you keep your voice down? Yes, I do. I find you attractive and…great."

"Just great?" he teased. "Look at all the things I said about you!"

Rachel slapped her hand to her face. "I am not about to have a mushy-feelings fest in my bedroom."

He laughed. "Alright." Garfield instantly scooted by her and grabbed her hand.

"I'm glad we're dating now."

"Garfield…"

"Hmm?"

"I honestly thought we already were."

* * *

**TT.**

**

* * *

2) Breathe.**

It wasn't fair. Just because Garfield was a middle class kid didn't mean he wasn't good enough for her. And since when did they care about her relationships? If it wasn't for the _rare _mother/daughter bonding trip they took last weekend her parents wouldn't even know she was still a virgin!

She hadn't seen Garfield in two days. They usually hung out on the weekends, but now that her parents were taking breaks from their trips to spend _quality _time with their only daughter…well it meant more boredom and less Garfield. On Sunday night Rachel grabbed the phone in her dad's office (making sure they were both asleep) and called him. And it was the best conversation of her life.

"You realize we've been on the phone for an hour and haven't even said a word, right?"

He laughed. "If your parents won't let me be with you then I at least gotta be able to hear you breathe."

Rachel didn't talk for the next fifteen minutes.

"You still there?"

"Mmmhmmm."

He smiled. "Okay good. Don't hang up without telling me."

"I wouldn't do that. You're too sweet."

Garfield looked down at the phone in his hand and peered around his bedroom. How is it that he flunked a geography test on Friday, didn't score at all in lacrosse, lost ten dollars, ripped his jeans in front of a bunch of his sister's older friends, and he still felt like king of the world just talking to his girlfriend?

"Rachel, I really like you."

"You might have mentioned that once or twice," she whispered, causing him to chuckle.

"How much do you like me?"

"Enough for my heart to flutter when I hear _you_ breathe."

And that answer was enough to satisfy him.

* * *

Maybe OOC, idk. But love does strange things to you! But...I wouldn't know. I believe what the TV screen shows me ;)

Don't worry, I'll update sooner and my story, WTF will be updated also. Happy Easter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And thank you so so so so so so much for reading and reviewing!


End file.
